


Luvia Week

by RoyalMermaid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMermaid/pseuds/RoyalMermaid
Summary: THIS IS LATE





	1. Sky

Lucy loves the sky. With its blue hues and beauty, it reminds her of someone she knows well. Especially when it rains, clouds storming the heavens as fat drops drip from the sky. Lucy loves the rain. Most people may think the rain seems gloomy, but Lucy finds it beautiful. She also finds something else beautiful, someone who reminds her of rain, of the sky.

Her heart beat fast and her face flushed. She was at a party, and the sky in human form was waltzing up to her, grabbing her hands, leading her into a dance.

Her heart bled, beating painfully in her chest. Her sky loves another, talks about him during sleepovers, during lunch, in all of their free time. She doesn't know what to do.

He heart jumped in triumph and guilt, her sky has been rejected, has been crying and ranting, is upset at him. Lucy cheered silently, but offered support in every way she could.

Her heart raced, she looked down at her loves smiling face on their first date together. Her sky, her rain, her love, all these were names for the most beautiful girl in the world. Juvia took Lucy's hand and then made their way over to a tall hill. They laid back on the grass, looking at the blue sky and fluffy clouds. Lucy told her everything, and Juvia was brought to tears.

Juvia's heart beat fast as she looked into the eyes of the most beautiful girl in the world. Her eyes reminded Juvia of the sky, and its endless reign over the heavens, just like Lucy's endless reign over her heart.


	2. Free Time

“Juvia is bored!” The blue-haired girl complained.

“I can think of something we could do in our free time...” Lucy looked seductively at her partner.

“Juvia is not in the mood.” She huffed, pouting her lips.

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“...Juvia does not know.”

Lucy groaned in irritation.

“How about we go on a date?” Lucy asked.

“To where?”

“I don't know...”

“Juvia doesn't want to go anywhere anyway. How about we watch a movie?”

“I don't think I could sit through a movie.”

“We could bake cookies.”

Lucy laughed. “Cookies? Really?”

“It was just an idea!”

“Okay then, let's bake cookies.”

They went into the kitchen and just stood there.

“Does Lucy know how to make cookies? The ones Juvia made for Gray never turned out well...”

“You know more than I do...” Lucy flinched slightly at the mention of Gray, Juvia's past obsession. This did not escape Juvia's notice.

“You know I love you now, not Gray.” Juvia looked down, dropping the quirk.

Lucy forced a smile. “I know. Now, let's bake some cookies.”

~

When they were finished, there was flour covering them from head to toe. There was butter on every surface, and there were eggs splattered on the ceiling. Juvia was currently trying to extinguish the stove that they set on fire. When the fire died down, they looked at each other and started laughing. This is what Natsu walked in on when he was looking for them. He left immediately, certain that they've driven each other insane.


End file.
